A motor vehicle is able to be parked in a parking space which is located at the edge of a street between other parked vehicles. The use of the parking space can be free of charge or subject to charge. Various approaches are known for finding, managing, and seeking such parking spaces.
DE 10 2004 062 021 A1 relates to the centralized collecting of information about parking spaces.
DE 10 2008 028 550 A1 proposes the sensing of parking spaces from traveling motor vehicles.
DE 10 2009 028 024 A1 describes how a motor vehicle can be guided to a free parking space.
A motor vehicle includes laterally directed sensors to detect a parking space. If a parking space is determined, the vehicle can then use it, or transmit information about the parking space to a management system. If the vehicle is on a street network with right-hand traffic, thus, it is usually traveling on the right side of the street, then the scanning of a parking space situated on the right side of the motor vehicle is substantially easier and more reliable than the scanning of a parking space situated on the left side of the vehicle, which is further away from the vehicle, and in the meantime, can be obscured by passing or oncoming motor vehicles.